Un Amour Interdit
by bulmavegeta57
Summary: Que se passerait t'il si bulma ne tombait pas amoureuse de vegeta mais d'un autre sayian , mais qu'elle sayian ? Vous le saurez en lisant cette histoire .
1. Chapter 1

**Un amour interdit**

_Chapitre 1 : Bulma veut de l'action_

C'était un jour comme les autres, elle se sentait de plus en plus seule. Yamcha comme à son habitude, prétextait un entraînement, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était partit compter fleurette à une nouvelle conquête.

Elle était lasse de ses infidélités, mais elle l'aimait et lui pardonnait à chaque fois.

Ce jour là était encore plus triste que les autres, ses parents étaient partis en voyage d'affaire, et la maison était plus que calme. Dans des jours pareils, elle serait dans son laboratoire en train d'inventer des choses plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres dans le but d'améliorer la vie des terriens. Mais aujourd'hui cela ne lui faisait pas envie, elle se prenait à repenser aux moments excitants où elle partait avec lui à la recherche des boules de cristal. Cette sensation lui manquait tout était si calme ces derniers temps. Non pas qu'elle aurait souhaité une nouvelle guerre mais repartir à l'aventure en compagnie de son meilleur ami Songoku lui aurait fait du bien et l'aurait sortie de cette incessante monotonie.

Bulma : « pff, c'est trop ennuyant d'être toute seule. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose de plus excitant à faire ! »

Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre, essayant de trouver quelque chose susceptible de mettre un peu de piment dans cette vie trop ennuyeuse à son goût. Elle pianotait sur son ordinateur pour passer le temps, elle faisait quelques recherches sur les planètes environnantes quand elle tomba par hasard avec la planète de végéta. Puis, une idée lui vint.

Elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Chichi mais aussi et surtout à Songoku. Elle lui proposerait de s'élancer dans une nouvelle aventure, sachant que de toute manière ce dernier était toujours partant, surtout quand était pour rencontrer des gens dont la puissance concurrençait la sienne.

Avant d'arrive chez ses amis, elle s'arrêta au centre commercial pour acheter un petit cadeau pour Sangohan, le fils de Songoku et Chichi et dont t'elle était la marraine .En arrivant au Mont Paozu devant la petite maison de ses amis, elle ne trouva personne. Elle avait beau frappé, personne ne répondait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle était pour remonter dans sa capsule, que Chichi fit son apparition. Elle revenait des courses et était chargée comme une mule. Bulma décida donc de lui donner un petit coup de main.

Une fois le rangement finit, les deux jeunes femmes s'essayèrent à table pour prendre une tasse de café.

Chichi : « Dit moi Bulma, quel est le motif de ta visite ? Tu es venue voir Songohan ? »

Bulma : « Oui, et par la même occasion, j'ai fait un petit saut au marchand de jouet !

Elle chercha Sangohan des yeux puis baissa un peu la tête.

Bulma : « Mais ils ne sont pas la a ce que je voit » dit t'elle tristement.

Chichi : « T'en fait pas, il sont pas très loin dans les montagnes, Songoku veut faire de son fils un grand guerrier » Dit Chichi en soupirant. « Et oui, la loi du plus fort est toujours la meilleur non? » En croisant les bras et ronchonnant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bulma sortie de la maison pour aller rejoindre Songoku et son fils. Elle marcha de longues minutes avant de les trouver enfin, ils étaient en plein combat et s'entraînaient durement. Quand Sangohan aperçut Bulma, il courut en sa direction et lui sauta dans les bras.

Sangohan : « Marraine, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu, je suis trop content de te voir ! »

Bulma le sert contre elle et l'embrasse sur le front.

Bulma : « bonjour mon trésor, alors tu t'entraîne avec papa ? Regarde ce que marraine t'a ramenée »

Puis elle sort son paquet et le tend à Sangohan, qui ne se fait pas prier pour l'ouvrir tout de suite.

Sangohan : « ouah une voiture électrique, merci merci merci ! »

Dit il en regardant sa nouvelle acquisition avec des yeux brillant et plein d'excitation. Puis il s'en alla plus loin pour jouer.

Songoku en profita pour saluer son amie :

Songoku : « Bonjour Bulma, ça fait plaisir de te voir, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

Bulma eu un grand sourire a l'égard de Songoku.

Bulma : « Eh ben tu sais, je me demandait si tu voulait pas partir à la recherche de tes origines, comme végéta l'a dit, tu est originaire de la même planète que lui, et je sais qu'a l'heure qu'il est, il doit être la haut sur sa planète, ce qui n'est pas plus mal pour la terre. En plus, la bas la gravitée est beaucoup plus forte que celle de la terre, alors je me disais que tu voudrait peut être y aller, pour t'entraîner au moins »

Songoku : « L'idée est très intéressante, je doit l'avoue, mais tu ne vient pas avec moi, c'est bien trop dangereux pour une femme, tu sais bien que même si végéta ne va pas attaquer la terre de si tôt et qu'il attend avec impatience le jour de sa vengeance dans son coin, il n'empêche qu'il est tout de même dangereux, n'oublis pas que lors de notre dernier combat j'ai bien faillit perdre le combat, moi j'aime le danger et me dépasser, j'emmènerai bien aussi Sangohan, ça lui ferai le plus grand bien ! »

Sur ces paroles, Bulma sortie de ses gonds

Bulma : « je te signale que c'est mon vaisseau, et je t'accompagnerait que tu le veuille ou pas, je ne gênerait pas, je serait la pour vous faire de bons petits plats »

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil

Songoku ne pouvait pas refuser une telle offre, en plus Bulma est une excellente cuisinière.

Trois semaine plus tard, après avoir tout préparer en vue du voyage, Songoku rejoignit Capsule corps en compagnie de son fils, Chichi était venu et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer en l'imaginant déjà aux mains de l'ennemi.

Le moment du grand départ était arrivé, la capsule décolla dans un fracas énorme, tous firent un dernier signe de la main a travers le hublot de la capsule puis elle s'envola direction la planète Végéta.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Un voyage très mouvementé_

Le voyage n'avait débuté que seulement depuis deux heures et déjà Songohan commençait à s'ennuyer, il regardait par le hublot et ne vit que des étoiles à perte de vue ainsi que quelques planètes qui ponctuaient parfois le paysage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait pensé à tout pour sa prochaine aventures sauf de quoi se distraire. La seule chose qui s'offrait à lui c'était les devoirs que Chichi s'était empressée de lui mettre dans son sac dès qu'elle avait appris leur départ.

Il poussa un grand soupir d'ennuis puis se dirigea vers Bulma, l'histoire de parler un petit peu et de ce fait tuer le temps pendant ce voyage qui devenait interminable.

«- Dit marraine, le trajet jusqu'à la planète de Végéta va durer combien de temps ?

- Et bien si mes calculs sont exactes on en a bien pour une semaine et demi, peut être un tout petit peu moins si nous ne rencontrons pas de champs d'astéroïdes d'ici là. Tu as l'air vraiment de t'ennuyer mon petit Gohan, je me trompe ? Et bien si tu veut, je peux te montrer comment on pilote la capsule, cela peut toujours te servir on ne sait jamais, et si tu m'écoute bien j'enlèverais le pilotage automatique et je te laisserais piloter quelques temps tout à l'heure, ça te dit ? Dit elle en souriant »

Son Gohan esquissa un large sourire et la leçon commença. Après seulement quelques heures d'explications, Gohan savait à présent tout sur le pilotage de la capsule et n'en était pas peu fier et comme promis Bulma le laissa piloter, il se débrouillait vraiment très bien et Bulma était contente de lui avoir appris quelque chose qui pouvait s'avéré utile si elle et Goku n'étaient pas en mesure de la piloter pour diverses raison mais surtout en cas de danger imminent.

La première semaine se déroula sans encombre particulière, ils n'avaient rencontré personne, et aucun problème mécanique n'était survenu, ce qui rendait Bulma assez fier que sa co-création avec son père marchait à merveille.

Un jour, alors qu'ils mangeaient et riaient en se remémorant les souvenirs du passé, ils sentirent tout à coups le sol trembler sous leurs pas accompagné de bruits assourdissants qui venaient certainement de quelque chose frappant la coque de la capsule. Une sirène aiguë retentit et une voix électronique répétait à tue tête :

« _Alerte –Attention – Danger, Alerte – Avaries importantes constatées, Alerte – Attention – Danger »._

Tous se dirigèrent en courant bien qu'avec difficulté sous le sol instable vers la salle de contrôle et constatèrent qu'ils se situaient au beau milieu d'un champ d'astéroïdes de différentes tailles.

Bulma s'installa devant l'ordinateur de bord et pianotait sur le clavier avec panique, essayant de trouver les avaries survenues mais malheureusement l'écran se brouillât tout d'un coup au moment même où elle allait réussir à localiser les zones touchées.

« Au mon dieu, regardez ce qui se dirige vers nous ! » Cria Gohan en montrant du doigt la fenêtre qui faisait face à l'ordinateur de bord.

Tous regardèrent vers l'endroit indiqué et constatèrent avec horreur qu'un astéroïde d'une taille impressionnante fonçait dangereusement dans leur direction.

_« Alerte- Attention- Danger, Collision imminente, Alerte – Attention – Danger » _

Bulma ne se laissa pas démontée et appuya sur le bouton de conduite manuelle qui était l'un des rares systèmes qui marchaient encore, puis pris les commandes.

Elle essayait de faire changer de trajectoire la capsule mais cela n'était pas chose facile car la vitesse de celle-ci n'était pas très élevée sûrement à cause d'un des moteurs de la capsule.

« Tu vas bouger oui ! Tu vas te dépêcher, saloperie de machine, tourne, tourne, je ne veux pas mourir ici ! » Hurla-elle en tournant les commandes au maximum vers une direction opposée de celle de l'astéroïde et donnant un coup de pied à l'ordinateur de bord.

_« Alerte- Attention- Danger, Collision imminente, Alerte – Attention – Danger » _Répétait toujours la voix électronique.

Après le coup que Bulma avait infligé à la machine, quelques voyants s'illuminèrent et la capsule se décidait enfin à prendre de la vitesse et la jeune fille parvint de justesse à éviter l'obstacle qui était sur le point de les percuter de plein fouet, laissant nos amis pousser un grand soupir de soulagement.

Avec quelques acrobaties de la capsule effectuée avec l'aide de la maîtrise parfaite ainsi que la détermination de Bulma, ils parvinrent à sortir du champ.

Bulma se laissa tombée sur le siège situé juste derrière elle et appuya sur le bouton de pilotage automatique :

« - Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que cette fois ci était la bonne ! Soupira elle.

Tu as été magistrale Bulma, bravo ! Applaudit Sangoku avec enthousiasme

Oui bravo marraine ! S'écria Gohan avec le même enthousiasme que son père.

Merci mais tout n'est pas fini il faut maintenant que je recherche les conséquences des impactes des astéroïdes et les répares au plus vite car sinon on ira pas bien loin, surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris un des moteurs à été sérieusement endommagé ce qui nous causerait de fâcheux problème pour continuer le voyage ! Dit elle en reprenant un air préoccupé.

Je suis d'accord avec toi Bulma, en tout cas, je ne te savais pas si violente avec tes créations ! dit il en riant »

Elle se mit à rire à son tour, et dit :

« - Et ben oui qu'est ce que tu veux, les ordinateurs ont parfois besoin eux aussi qu'on leur montre qui est le patron !

Tu as bien su te faire respecté, l'ordinateur sait maintenant à qui il a affaire ! dit Gohan en se grattant la nuque et riant à son tour ! »

Leur joie fut de courte durée car au bout de quelques minutes la voix électronique se rappela à leurs bons souvenirs :

_« Alerte – Attention - Danger,Une fuite d'oxygène détectée, oxygène à 90, perte totale estimée à 10 minutes et 30 secondes, Alerte - Attention – Danger, l'apesanteur à été remis en marche, le processus de renouvellement de l'air à été stoppé ! »_

« Oh non ! Il faut vite que je trouve d'où vient cette fuite si nous ne voulons pas mourir asphyxiés, heureusement qu'on a mis les chaussures spéciales adhérentes durant le voyage ! »

Dit elle en courant vers la cuisine, elle sortit une bouteille d'eau, en ouvra le bouchon et un filet d'eau sortit de la bouteille en flottant dans les air ressemblant à une bulle de liquide.

Goku et Gohan la regardèrent d'un air perplexe. En voyant leur incompréhension elle pris la parole :

« Comme il y a un trou dans la coque même si celui-ci est sûrement aussi petit qu'il est invisible à l'œil nu, le seul moyen est de lâcher un corps liquide qui sera irrémédiablement attiré vers se trou pour être aspiré, donc il ne faut pas perdre l'eau de vue, garder l'œil dessus pendant que moi je vais mettre une tenue spéciale pour sortir dans l'espace et ainsi trouver l'origine de cette fuite ! »

_« Alerte – Attention – Danger, oxygène évaluer à 70, perte totale estimée à 7 minutes et 15 secondes, Alerte – Attention – Danger »_

En enfilant sa tenue, elle pensa ( Plus que 7 minutes, j'espère arriver à temps pour stopper la fuite, il faut que j'y arrive, je n'ai pas le choix)

Quand elle fut dehors, elle marcha sur la coque de la capsule scrutant chaque centimètre de celle-ci dans l'espoir de trouver se filet d'eau mais elle n'y parvint pas. Quand soudain, elle entendit la voix de Goku dans son communicateur :

« - Bulma, est ce que tu m'entend, Bulma répond moi, on a vu où se dirigeait l'eau que tu as laissé s'échappée tout à l'heure !

Je t'entend 5 sur 5, par où est elle sortie, dit moi vite on a plus beaucoup de temps ! »

Dit elle entendant la voix derrière Sangoku qui disait :

_« Oxygène évalué à 60, perte totale évaluée à 4 minutes et 46 secondes »_

« - Je sais Bulma, l'eau s'est faufilée près du moteur arrière de la capsule vers le côté Nord Nord-Est du moteur ! »

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers l'endroit indiqué et aperçue enfin l'anomalie,

« -Ca y est je l'ai trouvée, tenez bon, je vais faire vite !

Dépêche toi Bulma, l'air se fait de plus en plus rare et nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps ! »

Dit Goku avec difficulté avec une voix presque étouffée.

Elle sortie de sa poche un mini chalumeau, une mèche de soudure et une petite plaque de métal et commença à la soudée avec rapidité mais précision tout de même de façon à que tous les recoins soient bouchés.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit par son communicateur :

_« Fuite stoppée, réactivation de l'attraction terrestre, remise en route du processus de renouvellement de l'air, oxygène à 75…, oxygène à 86..., oxygène à 95..., oxygène à 100 ! »_

« Houra, Bulma ça à marché, on est sauvé ! » Hurla Goku de joie et on entendait aussi les cris de joie Songohan au loin.

Des larmes de joies coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille qui une fois remise de son émotion elle dit d'un ton joyeux :

«- Je termine les réparations extérieures et je rentres aussitôt ! Je finirais rapidement par les pannes du moteur, cela ne devrait pas être très long !

Bien reçut Bulma, revient vite ! »

Les réparations extérieures prirent quelques heures le temps à Bulma de trouver chaque parties extérieures endommagées !

Une fois revenue à l'intérieur de la capsule, tous lui sautèrent au cou la laissant à peine respirée tellement leur joie était grande.

Ensuite elle partie rapidement dans la salle des machines réparer les quelques pièces défectueuses, puis revint fêter sa réussite avec son filleul et son meilleur ami avec quelques verres et surtout des gros gâteaux ce qui fut à la plus grande joie des Saïyens qui ne mirent pas longtemps à tout engloutir n'en laissant que très peu pour Bulma.

La fin du voyage se termina quant à elle sans encombres supplémentaires et la planète végéta fut enfin en vue…


	3. premiere rencontre

Chapitre 3 : première rencontre

Bulma au commande de la capsule pianotait le tableau de bord pour le mettre en pilotage automatique, songohan et songoku regardait a travers le hublot la planète végéta s'approcher, ou plutôt la capsule s'approchait de la planète

songoku, songohan, il faut regagner vos sièges, nous allons rentrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète, et il risque d'y avoir des turbulences, alors accrocher vos ceintures dit Bulma en attachant la sienne

Songoku et Songohan exécutait alors les ordres de Bulma, quelques secondes plus tard, la capsule était secouée par de nombreuses secousses, tous s'accrochaient du mieux qu'il pouvait à son siège, Bulma priait pour que le vaisseau atterrisse sans casse.

Dans un énorme fracas, le vaisseau toucha enfin terre, les trois amis se regardèrent avec un soulagement dans les yeux, ils y étaient arrives, non sans difficultés, mais le voyage en avait été que plus excitant. Bulma était la première a retirée sa ceinture, songoku et son fils suivirent le mouvement, Bulma était déjà devant le hublot a regarder cette planète étrangère, mais bizarrement elle ressemblait beaucoup a la terre, il y'avait une flore flamboyante, de l'eau, des insectes, toute sortes de créatures, Bulma était ébahis, elle se serait cru sur terre.

Bulma regarda ses compagnons de voyage, puis s'avança vers la porte de la capsule, elle appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture, la porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant rentrer dans la capsule un air pure, sans aucune pollution. Bulma respira un grand bol d'air, et posa son pieds sur la première marche de l'échelle , elle descendit lentement marche après marche cette échelle , la seule chose qui séparait Bulma avec cette planète qu'elle connaissait pas , quand elle posa ses pieds a terre , elle se sentait lourdes , en effet la gravitée était beaucoup plus importante que celle de la terre , mais tout a fait supportable pour la jeune femme , elle s'avança lentement vers le paysage inconnue , tout en observant les moindres détails de la planète . Bientôt songoku et songohan la rejoignait, tous étaient ébahis par la nature s'offrant a eux.

Le soir même Songoku et son fils commencèrent l'entraînement, bulma les regardait avec amusement, elle adorait les voir s'entraîner, puis elle alla comme promis préparer le repas, ce qu'elle fera durant des semaines entières. Les deux sayians étaient de vrai amateur de la cuisine de bulma, c'était une vraie pro dans ce domaine.

Les semaines passait a une vitesse surprenante, et bulma n'avait toujours rien vue de cette planète, Songoku lui avait formellement interdit de s'eloignier de la capsule.

Apres trois semaines bulma ne tenait plus en place, oui elle aimait les voir s'entrainer, ou prendre un bain de soleil allongée sur une chaise longue, mais elle voulait profiter de sa visite sur cette planète pour prendre quelques échantillons afin de les ramener sur terre pour les étudiés.

C'est alors qu'un matin très tôt, Songoku et Songohan dormant encore, elle se prit le risque de désobéir à son ami d'enfance, et s'aventura lentement dans cette planète encore totalement étrangère.

Elle avançait a pas lent dans l'immense foret, ne sachant pas vraiment ou elle allait atterire, elle s'étonnait elle-même qu'au bout de plusieurs semaine de présence sur planète, personne n'était venue les accueillir comme il se devait, elle croyait tomber sur l'homme cruelle qui avait oser tués son petit ami yamcha quelques mois plus tôt, mais étrangement, il n'y avait pas un seul chat …

Elle devait aussi s'avouer que cette planète était dix fois plus grande que la terre et donc ils aurait atterrit loin de la ou le peuple de barbare était installer, tout le long de sa quête elle ramassait plusieurs échantillons de tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur terre, elle regardait sa montre, qu'elle avait au préalable régler a l'heure de cette planète en se basant sur le soleil. Il était presque midi et bulma ne savait pas vraiment ou elle était, elle commençait a avoir très faim et sortie de son sac a dos, une capsule ou elle avait ranger toute la nourriture nécessaire a sa survie pour la journée.

Elle avait ramener de quoi se faire cuire quelques saucisse sur un barbecue , qu'elle avait rangée dans une autre capsule , mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas , c'était que non loin de la , des sayians s'entraînait , et aillant l'odorat très fine , il aperçurent la bonne odeur de la nourriture

"ça sent la nourriture non loin de la …je devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil, vous me demander trop d'énergie les mecs, faut se calmer un peu …." dit une jeune femme sayians

Ses compagnons se mirent à rire

"alors Celipa toujours ton estomac qui réclame sa part a ce que je voit" s'écria son ami thomas

Celipa fit une grimace et se laissa diriger par la senteur exquise qui s'offrait à ses narines

Ses compagnons la regardait s'eloignier en riant

"sacrer Celipa" s'écria un autre sayians

Bulma ne pensant a rien et entamait sa brochette tranquillement, ne sachant pas que quelqu'un se dirigeait vers elle.

Celipa n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de bulma et pouvait déjà apercevoir sa silhouette fine et sans aucun default

Mais qui est ce que ça peut être, il n'y a quasiment aucune énergie qui émane de cette personne ! Je ne l'avait même pas sentie auparavant pensa Celipa

Puis elle sortie de l'ombre et surpris bulma.

Bulma était terrifié qui était cette femme aux muscles imposant, certainement une sayian, ce qui lui semblait logique vu l'endroit ou elle se trouvait.

Bulma déglutie sa salive lâcha sa brochette et se mit a courir le plus vite possible, mais la jeune femme sayian la rattrapa sans peine

"une petite minute qui est tu toi ?" s'écria Celipa en soulevant bulma du sol en la prenant par le col de sa veste

Bulma ne savait plus quoi faire, c'était une femme extrêmement forte, elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'enfuir, mais elle tenta bien que mal a se débattre, mais en vain, la femme sayian ne lâchait pas prise, bien au contraire, elle attrapa de son autre main le cou de bulma en serrant assez fort pour l'affaiblir afin qu'elle ne bouge plus.

"maintenant que t'es calmer va tu me dire comment tu t'appelle et d'où vient tu ? Tu n'est pas une sayian cela se voit a ta force de mouche et a ton corps si maigre, répond ou je t'achève sans aucune pitié" s'écria Celipa

Bulma tentait de répondre à sa question mais Celipa la serrait bien trop fort, ne laissant ainsi plus d'air a bulma qui commençait à suffoquer. Celipa remarqua que bulma ne pouvait plus respirer et lâcha prise en la laissant s'écrasée sur le sol.

Bulma mit ses mains autour de son corps et se la frotta, elle avait vraiment mal et avait peine a reprendre l'air nécessaire.

"dépêche toi, j'attend une réponse dans la minute, sinon j'exécute ma menace" dit celipa sur un ton plus que menaçant

"ça va j'ai le temps de reprendre un peu d'air oui" dit bulma en colère

"oh mais elle a du tempérament, c'est une grande qualité, mais qui s'avère totalement inutile vu ta force" rétorqua celipa

Bulma se releva et fit face à la sayian

"je m'appelle bulma je suis une terrienne, et je voulait tout simplement visitée votre planète, alors maintenant au revoir" dit bulma

"haha laisse moi rire, tu croit que je vais te laisser partir ainsi … mais tu rêve ma jolie"

Celipa agrippa bulma et l'emmena directement au palais du roi végéta, pendant le voyage bulma avait beau se débattre la femme ne lâchait pas prise, elle croisa plusieurs sayians sur sa route qui la dévisageait de haut en bas. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le palais, bulma restait bouche bez de la taille impressionnante du château .Des gardent laissèrent passées celipa qui trimbalait toujours bulma en dessous de ses bras, elle arriva ensuite dans une immense salle et la jeune femme lâcha son emprise sur bulma et fit une révérence avant de s'agenouiller.

Bulma ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui passait, mais en relevant la tête, elle aperçut un homme très imposant qui la dévisageait.

"mon roi …j'ai trouvée cette jeune femme dans le cœur de la foret, elle dit s'appelé bulma et être terrienne, j'ai donc pensée que vous voudriez la tuée de vos propre main pour avoir oser pose les pieds sur notre planète" dit celipa toujours agenouiller

"hum je vois, une terrienne hein ?" dit le roi en la mangeant du regard

Bulma le regardait d'un air froid puis finit par dire

"bon c'est bon je peut partir maintenant, j'aime pas les gens vicieux comme vous qui me dénude de leur regard "dit elle sur un ton méprisant

Puis elle tourne les talons et commence a se diriger vers la sortie de la grande salle, mais deux gardien bouchait l'accès de sortie, bulma tenta de forcer le passage en leur donnant un coup, mais il ne bougeait même pas, c'était comme si une mouche avait frapper leur visage, c'est alors que le roi se lève de son trône et s'avance vers bulma, il la prend par la taille et la rapproche de lui en la regardant d'un air vraiment très envieux

"il n'est plus question de partir maintenant, vous etes ici, et pour de bon, mais ne vous inquiéter pas, vous serez traiter comme une reine, vous serez couverte d'or, d'argent, et de tout les plus somptueux bijoux que la planète peut offrir, vous vous sentirez bien" dit le roi végéta tout en la tenant prêt de lui

"mais il est hors de question que je reste ici , j'ai une vie sur terre bien meilleure , et mon petit ami va s'inquiète si je ne rentre pas" cria bulma en donnant de multiples coup au roi qui ne les sentait même pas

"de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix , ma décision est prise , demain vous serez la propriété de mon fils végéta , vous etes parfaite pour lui , vous ferez une parfaite épouse , mais assez parler , mon fils décidera lui-même ce qu'il voudra faire de vous , si il veut vous tuée cela m'importe peu , vous serez a lui il fera ce qu'il voudra , mais ce serait dommage je dois l'avouer , donc si il ne veut pas de vous vous serez a moi "dit le roi en regardant bulma dans les yeux

"alors pas question, je refuse, végéta est le monstre qui a tuée mon petit ami il y' a quelques mois et je ne serait jamais son épouse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre"

Le roi ne supportait plus les jeremiades de bulma et d'un seul coup derrière la nuque l'assomat.

Bulma n'arrivait rien senti venir et s'évanouit dans les bras du roi

"toi la bas, ramène la dans la chambre de mon fils, a son retour de voyage il décidera ce qu'il veut faire d'elle"

Il regarda la jeune femme évanouie et la redressa afin de lui voler un baiser puis il se mit à rire devant le corps inconscient de bulma, il pourrait en profiter, mais il décida de laisser son fils le faire en premier. Le garde ramena bulma dans la chambre de végéta et l'allongea sur un grand lit, la pièce était immense et décorer d'un très bon goût.

Quand bulma se réveilla, elle se trouva dans une belle robe allongée sur ce grand lit, c'est la qu'elle réalisa que quelqu'un avait oser la d'hésabiller durant son sommeil, sans qu'elle ne sente rien, elle était folle de rage et commença a casser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Quelqu'un frappa a la porte, bulma ne répondit étant dans un état entre la rage et la colère, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et bulma jeta un vase en direction de la personne qui rentrait avec un plateau dans la main, le vase frôla le visage du sayian qui venait simplement lui ramener de quoi manger. Il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet laissant alors voir son visage.

Bulma resta sans voix, elle croyait voir songoku, seulement en un peu plus ages, elle le trouvait craquant, il avait une petite cicatrice sur la joue, ce qui renforçait encore plus son charme.

Le sayians s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui dit gentiment

"bonjour mademoiselle, voila de quoi mangée en attendant que le prince végéta arrive"

En entendant ses paroles bulma rentra a nouveau dans sa rage et commença a donner des coup sur le torse du sayian en hurlant

"mais je m'en fou moi de lui tout ce que je veut c'est qu'on me laisse partir"

Puis progressivement les larmes remplaçait la crise de bulma, le sayian attrapa les points de bulma doucement sans lui faire de mal, bulma semblait abattu et le sayian semblait ne pas comprendre, toute les femmes de la planète rêvait d'être dans les bras du jeune prince végéta et cette terrienne ne semblait pas être du même avis.

Bulma en pleine crise de larmes s'effondre au sol, le sayian s'abaisse à son niveau et la prend délicatement dans ses bras et la dépose ensuite sur le lit, ou bulma continue de pleurer. Il s'apretait a quitté la chambre quand bulma dit dans un élan

"non attendez"

Elle se redresse sur le lit

"merci pour le repas, j'avait très faim"

"a votre service mademoiselle" puis il continua son petit bout de chemin lorsque bulma l'interpella a nouveau

"comment vous apeller vous, vous me rappeler mon meilleur ami, s'il vous plait répondez"

Elle le regardait d'un air suppliant

"bardock, mon prénom est bardock"

"et bien merci beaucoup bardock"

Le sayian, quitta la chambre, et bulma s'allongea sur le lit

"bardock, quel beau prénom" pensa bulma


End file.
